The Wonderful Trick
by bluerain2blue
Summary: When Maes and friend sets them up on a blind date, what will happen? Will Maes and his friend get hurt for everything they? Will Roy and Riza get together? ROYAI! Requested by a friend, she just wanted to be with Maes but I made it a Royai too.


The Wonderful Trick

By: Bluerain2blue

* * *

"So, that's the plan then." A man with short black hair and glasses said, wearing a blue military uniform.

"Yeah, I got it, Maes. It's still going to be hard you know." A woman with shoulder length brown hair said, wearing the same uniform.

"Yeah, it sure as heck will, Julia, but it'll be worth it in the end." Maes replied with a sly smile.

"Alright, if you say so. Me and her get off at 6:00 so I'll catch her then." Julia answered, kind of confused.

"And I'll get him at 6:00, as well."

"Just make sure your not late, she can get angry really fast. I'm sure you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Maes replied as he began to walk away. "See ya later and good luck."

"I'm going to need it." Julia said and walked away in the other diction.

---

"Riza, c'mon it's just one little blind date." Julia begged in front of her office, almost willing to get on her knees. "Please."

Riza sighed. "Fine but only once got it?"

"Yep." Julia replied and began to drag Riza to her house to get her ready.

---

"C'mon, Roy. You said you owed me for helping you out all the time so this is how you repay me." Maes whined to Roy as they walked out of headquarters.

"I knew you would use that against me." Roy replied.

"Well, c'mon just for me. Please."

"I don't want to."

"Please, I won't show you any pictures of Elysia for a whole month if you do." Maes said having thought of one of the things he know Roy would go for.

"DEAL!" Roy exclaimed.

"Great, now let's go get you ready." Maes said before dragging Roy to his house.

---

"Maes, Why do I have to be dressed up and why am I standing outside of a theater?" Roy asked before Maes could walk away and leave him alone.

Maes turned around and looked at him. "You want to look nice for her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess but why am I outside a theater?"

"Your date is meeting you here, your watching a movie together, then going out to eat, and then you both can do whatever you want."

"Yeah, whatever so when is she going to be here." Roy asked.

"Um… Oh, I think I see her coming now so I better get going." Maes said and began to walk away to where Julia was suppose to be waiting for him. "See ya and good luck my friend."

Roy looked around and spotted a familiar person walk up the sidewalk. It was his lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. She was wearing a long red dress that came down to her ankles and her long blond hair was down falling over her shoulders. The dresses neck down in to a V showing a little flesh but not to much.

"Riza, what are you doing here?" He asked when she walked up to him.

"Julia set me up on a blind date and said I would meet him here, you?" Riza replied, looking at what Roy was wearing. He was wearing a brown jacket that was unbuttoned showing a white dress shirt and black pants.

"Maes set me up on one to and said I'd met her here, too." He replied, then they both went silent.

"You don't think…" Riza began but stopped, still in a little shock.

"Yeah, I think they did." Roy sighed. "Want to bet Maes put her up to it?"

"I'm sure he did. She'll do almost anything for him."

"Well then…" Roy began, looking away slightly trying to hide a blush that was forming. "Would you like to the movies and out to eat with me?"

Riza was surprised he was acting so nervous, then smiled. "Let's call it a date then."

Roy extended his hand to her and she took it, walking in to the theater with him. Two shadows followed them in as well. One of the giggling to himself as they watch the movie and scene he had wanted to happen for years now.

---

The two shadows followed the couple down the street to a small restaurant. The couple ate together outside while they talked. The shadows hid behind bushes watching the couple closely, both hoping something would happen.

"Can I walk you home?" Roy asked, once they both finished eating.

"I would like that." Riza replied.

Roy ushered the waiter over and paid for the bill. Riza then grabbed his hand and the started walking to her apartment. The shadows following behind still unnoticed to the couple.

"What do you thin is going to happen?" Maes asked, as him and Julia still hid in the shadows following Roy and Riza.

"No clue but we'll find out soon." Julia replied.

---

Roy and Riza stood in front of her apartment door. Both of them standing there silently and nervously. Their two shadows hiding around the corner.

"I guess this is good night." Roy said a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Yes, I believe it is." Riza replied with a small smile.

"Would you like to…" Roy trialed off.

"Yes, I would love that." Riza said laughing at how nervous he was acting.

Roy smiled. "Good night, then." He said as he moved his lips to hers, kissing her fully on the mouth, Riza kissed him back.

"I knew it would happen!!!" Maes exclaimed, jumping out from behind the corner with Julia. Roy and Riza instantly pulled back when they heard Maes.

"This is so great!" Julia exclaimed as well. "Your plan worked perfectly."

"Maes, what are you doing here?!" Roy yelled.

"Maes and Julia!!!" Riza yelled at them.

"Oh, crap! We better run!" Maes yelled to Julia and the both took off.

"I'm going to go after them. Good night, Riza." Roy said and gave her a peck on the lips before running off.

"Just go for Maes, I'll take care of Julia in the morning. Don't stay up to late you still have work in the morning." Riza called after him and walked into her apartment. "Julia's in for it after I thank her."

* * *

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Author's Note: Okay so my friend loves Maes and wanted me to make a story with a character to be her. She likes the name Julia so that's what she asked me to call her character in the story. I just made it a Royai, I had an idea and I had to write it. I hope she and you guys like this.


End file.
